Celerity (VTM)
Celerity is a Discipline that grants vampires supernatural speed and finesse by expending vitae. Normally each dot provides an additional action that can be used for movement, attacking, or other physical feats in a single round without penalties for multiple actions. This extraordinary speed violates the laws of physics in that the Cainite doesn't experience any change in momentum, friction, etc. A knife thrown by someone using Celerity isn't any faster, and a vampire moving at incredible speeds will never catch fire no matter how fast they move. Official Abilities There are generally no individual powers for Celerity in the tabletop version until level 6. At that point characters may choose to gain additional Celerity actions or choose a unique power. Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Celerity ** Alacrity: Expend a blood and gain the ability to preempt any physical actions taken in the same turn if you're aware of them. * ** Celerity ** Swiftness: Expend a blood and gain an additional action that turn as well as the bonuses of Alacrity * ** Celerity ** Rapidity: Expend a blood and you gain the bomb (beats rock and paper, loses to scissors) on any challenge involving speed as well as all previous celerity abilities * ** Celerity ** Legerity: Expend a blood and gain another additional turn as well as all previous celerity abilities. So you get two extra turns, one from Swiftness the other from Legerity * ** Celerity ** Fleetness: Expend a blood trait and you now win on ties for all tests involving speed, activates all previous celerity powers. Advanced Powers * ** Flawless Parry: Make perfect defensive motions at the expense of taking no other action ** Precision: Enter a trance where you can operate with exceptionally fine manipulation ** Projectile: Throw objects with the speed of your Celerity ** Tireless Tread: Run at 50 miles per hour for at least eight hours ** Quickness: Expend a blood and gain yet another additional turn. All previous celerity levels are activated ** Projectile: Expend a blood and choose how many levels of celerity you wish to grant the object that is being thrown or fired.The object gets an additional trait for each level of celerity given to it, however you can no longer use those levels of celerity. If the object did bashing damage it now becomes lethal, if the object inflicts lethal damage it now does an additional level of damage. * ** Celerity Refinement: Choose to spend vitae for Celerity as you need them, rather than declaring them beforehand ** Flower of Death: Use your Celerity to gain bonuses to attacking ** Stutter-Step: Use your Celerity to gain bonuses to defense * ** The Unseen Storm: Move so fast you are truly invisible ** Zephyr: Move so fast that you seem to defy gravity * ** Paragon of Motion: Perform most physical acts without fail ** Between the Ticks: Expend a blood and a willpower, you gain an automatic success on all attacks delivered to an opponent with less than advanced celerity. You have an extra action against those with advanced celerity. All attacks delivered by those with less than advanced celerity are considered to be automatic failures. You can declare fair escape at any time * Plot Device References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Version differences Celerity underwent several mechanical revisions between edition, making some changes in how the discipline is viewed. In Second Edition one blood point is spent to gain one extra action per dot in the discipline in the same turn. In Revised the blood point must be spent in the turn before taking the extra actions. In Vampire: the Dark Ages, and Dark Ages: Vampire instead one blood point per extra action must be spent (up to the number of dots in the discipline), in the same turn. In V20 each dot in the discipline gives one bonus die to Dexterity, but each such bonus die may be transformed into one extra action in the turn at the cost of one blood point. While all versions have Celerity give extra actions, they differ heavily in reaction time before it may be used, the amount of blood required for levels higher than one, and whenever it grants increased Dexterity or not. Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)